At present, microminiaturization has become the most important topic for development of integrated circuit. Because sizes of electronic elements become smaller, and their operating speeds become faster, how to dissipate the heat generated by an electronic element during operation so as to maintain its working performance and stability has become one of the points for every industry's research.
In order to effectively dissipate heat generated by an electronic element during operation, in common manner, a thermal grease having high thermal conductivity is daubed on the surface of the electronic element to fill in the gaps between the electronic element and the thermal pad, so that the heat energy can be conducted to the thermal pad more efficiently. However, conventional thermal grease contains a lot of bonding agent which has low thermal conductivity thereby results in bad thermal conductivity of the entire thermal grease. Besides, many thermal greases uses nano-grade materials with high conductivity for better performance, but the nano-grade powder in substrate tends to shrink surface area to be stable, and it results in the powders tend to cluster and become a particle with a big diameter, and causes bad effects in filling the gaps between the electronic element and the thermal pad, thereby affecting the thermal conductivity performance of thermal grease.
In view of the defects of prior art, the inventor of the present invention discloses a nanodiamond thermal grease based on many years and experience of research and many times of revision. The nanodiamond thermal grease uses thermal conductive materials with high purity which is processed with nano technology for thinner molecular structure and better thermal conductivity. The nanodiamond thermal grease of the present invention can be not only used in heat dissipating interface of high brightness LED, CPU, graphic chips of various display cards, but in power electronic products, such as power supply and other high power chips.